


Change of Plans

by spacegayofficial



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Smut, and softness at the end ofc, holy shit so much smut, strap on... blowjob? sure, sub!Maxwell, technically a modern au bc i forgot abt cell phones n didnt wanna write it out, though this is NOT cgl/md/lb AT ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Maxwell cancels a date, and swears he'll make it up to you however you want. You ensure he delivers.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Change of Plans

A bubble bath and a glass of wine is magic when it comes to calming down when you’re in a bad mood. Stressed, frustrated, sad, whatever, it really does work wonders. However, when it comes to being frustrated, if you combine that bubble bath with working out those feelings on the object of your frustration? Well, that’s the absolute best.

You knew going into this that being Maxwell Lord’s girlfriend wasn’t going to be the easiest thing in the world. Of course it wasn’t; he was the model of a successful businessman, and with that came being busy all the time. But you could take it, you were fairly successful and busy yourself with your own small business. You understood. And most of the time, if he needed to cancel on a date or stay at the office late, it wasn’t a big deal.

Now was not most of the time.

You’d been planning this date for a couple weeks now, ensuring you gave him plenty of notice to make sure his schedule would allow for him to leave on time so you could make the reservations. This restaurant was also nearly impossible to get into, even for Maxwell, and now… well, who knows how long you’d have to wait. The phone call was short, but because you’d hung up on him. He called you on his lunch break. You were already home, because you figured you’d take off from the shop a bit early to have plenty of time to get ready for tonight.

“Hey, how’s work?” you answered, smiling softly.

“Pretty good, actually,” Maxwell responded. You could tell he was excited about something, and you hoped it was your date tonight. That hope was quickly dashed.

“I’m excited for tonight,” you said, looking through your closet for something to wear out. Maxwell had taken you on a bit of a shopping spree a few days ago to find something to wear specifically for tonight. Of course, he couldn’t say no to getting you a few more things.

There was a pause, and a sigh. Your heart stopped, and anger started to bubble in your chest.

“Maxwell…” you said warningly, giving him an out. An opportunity to stop whatever he was doing and just say that he was excited, too.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, this fell into my lap an hour ago,” he explained. “It’s not something I feel comfortable passing off to anyone else, and they want to meet this afternoon. I expect the meeting to go late.”

“Are you serious right now?” you asked sharply. You could not believe what you were hearing.

“I’m sorry, really, it’s jus--”

You hung up on him, tossing your phone on the bed. You couldn’t deal with his excuses right now. You should’ve expected this, honestly. He’s busy. Always busy. You sighed, and rolled your eyes as your phone buzzed again, this time with a text message.

_ I promise I’ll make it up to you. _

_ And how exactly are you going to do that? We’ve been planning this night for weeks. _

_ I know. However you want. You say the word. _

That made you raise your eyebrows a little bit. However you want? Despite your anger, a sly smirk spread across your face. There had been something you’ve been wanting to try, and you knew he’d be down to try it, too, but you hadn’t felt like the right time had come yet. But here it was. And oh, yes, would he make it up to you.

Several hours passed. Yeah, he was definitely held up late at the office. 6:30 rolled around and, after eating something that wasn’t half as good as what you should be eating this evening, you drew yourself that hot bubble bath and poured yourself a glass of wine. You put a cool eye mask on and got comfortable, sipping from your glass intermittently. Your phone buzzed beside you a little bit later, and you picked it up to see Maxwell had texted you again to let you know he was just leaving the office, at nearly 7. Which gave you at least another half an hour alone in the bath. You texted him back that you would probably still be in the bath. You focused on the warm water and the smell of the bubbles and the mask over your eyes for the remainder of the time, but also taking a few minutes to plan out just what you wanted to do with him once he got here.

A little after 7:30, Maxwell quietly opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. You could feel the tension fill the room as he entered. You barely budged, didn’t lift your eye mask to look at him. The only giveaway that you were actually awake at the moment was the fact you took another sip of your wine; the last sip, in fact, emptying the glass into your mouth.

“I’m--” he started, breaking the silence with an attempt at an apology.

“I don’t want to hear it,” you said, cutting him off. “I want you to make it up to me.”

“I said I would. What’ll it be? I’ll get another reservation,” he offered.

“I expect you to, eventually,” you responded, shrugging. “But that’s not what I want right now.”

Maxwell knew what mood you were in almost immediately when you cut him off. It settled in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t happen frequently, but when it does… well, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t excite him. No one else on this planet would dare speak to him the way you just had, let alone make demands of him. You could, though, and he’d let you. It made him want to sink to his knees then and there; that’s how much power you had over him with just a couple words.

You finally lifted up one side of your eye mask and looked over at Maxwell. He was still entirely dressed, shoes and all, which you took to mean he rushed up here the moment he got in the door to apologize. He was fidgeting a little, and his posture was a bit curled inward, which was unusual for him. He was looking you in the eyes, though, with sincerity and curiosity. That you appreciated. You looked him up and down, and sighed.

“Get undressed. In my closet, towards the back, there’s a medium sized black storage container. Get that, set it at the foot of the bed. I expect you kneeling on the floor there, back to the bed. Do you understand?” you asked. You took your mask off and pulled the plug on the drain, letting the water out.

His breath hitched. “Yeah.”

You looked at him expectantly. “What was that?”

Maxwell felt some nerves twist in him, and his jaw ticked. “Yes, I understand.” He hoped that was enough.

It wasn’t. You slowly rose from the tub, still dripping wet, and stalked over to him. You took his face in your hand from under his chin, not roughly, but firmly. You turned his head to look at you, and you looked him directly in the eyes.

“You will address me properly,” you said firmly. His eyes looked to the floor, and you reaffirmed your grip, shaking his head slightly, and he looked back up to you. “You need to learn some humility. You want to make it up to me, don’t you?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

You let go of his face and patted his cheek gently, smiling softly. “Go do as I asked.”

“Yes, ma’am.” And off he went.

You gave him some time to do what he was told, drying off and pulling on a bra, panties, and a silk robe. You then stepped out into the bedroom, and he had followed your directions exactly. He was kneeling, sitting on his heels, hands on his knees (which you didn’t explicitly tell him, but you appreciated nonetheless) on the floor at the foot of the bed, the black box you asked for sitting on the bed behind him. You paced slowly in front of him, immediately noticing he was already hard for you. You scoffed.

“Pathetic,” you said. “I haven’t done more than speak sternly to you and you’re already hard? You must really love being put in your place.” You leaned down in front of him and tilted his chin up with just your index finger to look at you. He stayed quiet, awaiting further direction. “You remember our safeword, right?”

“It’s breadcrumbs,” he answered.

“Good,” you responded, standing up to your full height. You took a couple steps around behind him and moved the box closer to you, then took off the lid. You smiled a bit and took out what you would need for tonight; the strap on harness, some lube, and finally a selection of toys. You set the harness and lube on the bed, then stood back in front of Maxwell. He looked up at you, that curiosity back in his eyes, and you showed him the toys.

“This is one of the few choices I’m going to give you tonight,” you told him, holding them out so he could see them better. “Pick whichever you think you can handle.”

He reached a hand out and then hesitated, but you nodded to encourage him. He dragged his finger across a couple before gently taking one that was right in the middle of the road from you and holding it out. “This one, miss.”

You briefly raised an eyebrow at the change in honorific, but you weren’t going to argue with that one. Usually he only chooses that one when he’s fairly deep into subspace, and if he was already that deep… well, you were pretty excited by the prospects of what that might bring.

You put the rest of the toys back in the box, and set the box out of the way. You then took the O-ring from the harness and slipped it over the toy, fastened everything together, took off your robe, and slid on the harness. You adjusted some of the straps so it would fit snugly, and tucked the excess material out of the way. You walked back in front of him, and he swallowed again as he realized exactly what you had in store for him.

You smirked and chuckled lowly. “We’re going to have quite a bit of fun tonight, don’t you think?” you asked, taking a small step forward. “You’re just going to be my plaything. I’ll make all the decisions. You just empty that pretty little head of yours and do what you’re told.”

“Yes, miss,” he nearly gasped, his hands twitching where they rested on his knees.

“Why don’t you beg for me, pretty boy?” you suggested, though it wasn’t really a suggestion. You both knew better. “I know you want me to peg you. Tell me how much you want it.” You crossed your arms and let your weight shift to one leg.

Maxwell’s posture straightened almost immediately, and he looked up at you desperately. “Please, miss. I want you to peg me, please. However you want. I’ll be good for you.”

You smiled a little, and stepped forward enough to run your fingers through his hair. He leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering shut. The toy rested near his face in this position, and that gave you a fantastic idea. You grinned a little wider and tugged his hair firmly, bringing his lips in line with the tip of your toy.

“Now,  _ show me _ how much you want it,” you ordered. “Since you like having your dick sucked so much, only fair you return the favor.”

Maxwell looked up at you for a brief moment, and you could tell he was a bit out of his element with this one, but nonetheless he delivered. It was quite a sight, seeing him lean forward and wrap his lips around the tip of your strap on, working more into his mouth slowly. He bobbed his head back and forth, and really let himself get lost in it. After he’d done this for a few minutes, you tugged his head forward by his hair, and gagged him on the toy before pulling him off, grinning at the way he looked dazed, how his lips were swollen just a bit and shiny with spit.

That’s when it happened, truly the best gift this man could’ve given you to make up for his earlier last minute cancellation. He let one word slip. He sat up a little straighter again and looked up at you, still a little dazed, but you could tell at the moment he was very deep in his role right now.

“Please, mommy.”

A near-wicked grin spread across your face, and it took Maxwell a moment to realize what he’d just said. A blush started spreading across his face, and you tugged his hair again to look up at you.

“My, my, Max, I had no idea I had  _ that _ sort of effect on you,” you said, impressed. “Alright, pretty boy, you get on the bed on your knees facing the headboard. I’ll be right back.” You released his hair, and he moved to stand.

“Y--yes, mommy,” he said, a little less firmly, but making it clear that while it was definitely an accident that he called you mommy in the first place, he wasn’t going back on it. You could work with that.

While he got up on the bed, you quickly stepped back to his closet, grabbing the very first tie you saw hanging in his organizer. This was another thing that tended to solidify his submissive role; using his own ties to tie him up in one way or another. You walked back to the bed, and he was exactly where you told him to be. You climbed up on the bed behind him, and took his tie in both hands.

“Hands behind your back,” you instructed, and he immediately complied. You tied his wrists together snugly, then placed your hand on the back of his neck. “Face down, ass up, pretty boy,” you said, almost tauntingly; this was another thing he enjoyed when he was the dominant in the situation, and if there was one thing you enjoyed most about being in control, it was when you got to turn the tables on him.

He followed your lead and leaned forward, resting his head on the pillows, leaving his ass up and accessible to you. You grabbed the bottle of lube and flicked it open, squeezing some out directly onto Maxwell’s ass. He gasped, no doubt at the cold liquid suddenly on a very sensitive part of him. You started rubbing the lube into his asshole, just to get him used to the sensation at first.

“Relax and let me do the work, Maxwell. You just focus on being my pretty little fucktoy,” you cooed soothingly. You started working one finger into him, and he whimpered quietly. Once your first finger was moving in and out freely, you began working in your second. You reminded Maxwell to relax, and added more lube as you needed to avoid hurting him in some way you didn’t want to. As you worked your fingers in, you crooked them ever so slightly, just brushing them against the sensitive, firmer spot inside him. He let out a choked moan, and clenched around your fingers.

“Please, mommy, that feels so good,” he whined, and you chucked again.

“I know, baby, I know,” you responded, rubbing against his prostate a little harder this time. He moaned again. “But don’t you dare cum before I tell you you can.”

“Yes, mommy,” he groaned, burying his face a bit further into the pillows. “I wanna be good for you.”

You smiled softly. “I know, and you are so far. Maybe if you keep being good I’ll let you taste my pussy,” you told him, just as you started working in a third finger.

“Yes, please, mommy, I wanna make you feel good,” he pleaded, followed by a groan as you stretched him even further. “Wanna make it up to you…”

You gently rubbed along his lower back, almost as if to soothe him. “You are making it up to me, pretty boy. You just do as you’re told, and don’t cum until I give you permission.”

“Yes, mommy,” he sighed.

You kept working your fingers in and out of him until you were satisfied he could take the toy you were wearing. You peaked between his legs at one point to see he was leaking precum and making an already fairly sizable wet spot on the sheets below him. You clicked your tongue as you withdrew your fingers; he whined at that, almost in frustration.

“You’re making quite a mess, Maxie,” you observed, reaching for the lube again and squeezing a generous amount of it onto the strap on.

“I’m sorry, mommy, I… can’t help it, it feels so good,” he responded.

“It’s okay. I’ll just expect you to change the sheets when we’re done,” you said, rubbing the lube onto the toy. You got up on your knees properly, his legs on either side of yours. You lined the tip of the toy up with his ass, and began gently, slowly pushing in. He moaned, his fists clenching in their bindings as you slid into him. After a few moments, your hips were flush with his ass, as deep as you could go. And you just stayed there, buried in him, and started gently stroking over his arms and back, almost meditatively, like you were thinking about what you were going to do next.

Maxwell whined and pressed back into you so slightly you barely felt it. “Please… feels so good…”

“Mm, it does, doesn’t it? Getting fucked in the ass like the slut you are,” you said, your tone sweet in contrast with your words. “Making a mess on my bed, begging for more. You think you’re so powerful, with your money and your board rooms and your expensive suits, but you know you’re really just my toy to play with. My pretty boy, who will let me do anything to him. Aren’t you?”

Maxwell nodded into the pillows. “Yes, mommy, I’m yours,” he groaned, and his hips shifted against you.

“Who does this ass belong to?” you asked, punctuating your question with a firm but not painful smack to his ass.

“You, mommy,” he answered, gasping at the spank.

“And who does that cock between your legs belong to?” you asked, taking his hips in your hands and gently grinding into him. He moaned again, his knuckles almost white with how hard he was clenching his fists.

“You, it belongs to you, mommy,” he said, almost pleading this time.

Satisfied for now, you began thrusting, slowly at first, and conscious of how the toy may be dragging so you could add more lube if need be. Maxwell was moaning and whimpering, occasionally mumbling nonsense you couldn’t quite understand. You settled into a steady pace, not pounding into him by any means, but quick and deep. He flexed his hands where they were tied behind his back every now and then. You could feel him clench down around the toy intermittently, too, which made him moan out louder than usual.

“M… mommy, please, I-I’m so close,” he whimpered out, a moan escaping his throat as your hips snapped forward. “I wanna cum for you, mommy, please!”

You paused for a moment, as deep as you could go in him. “You think you deserve to cum?” you asked, running your hands over his arms and back again.

There was a pause. He didn’t know. Interesting. “I-I’ve done everything you’ve asked… I just wanna be good for you, mommy,” he said quietly.

You smiled softly. “You have been good for me, pretty boy, come here,” you said, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him up. You shifted your position slightly so you could keep fucking him, but he could have his back up to your chest and you could reach around him. “I’ll let you cum for me.”

Maxwell moaned in relief as you wrapped your hand around his cock, which was red and swollen and painfully hard. You had plenty of precum to slick your hand with, and you slowly began pumping him in your hand. He let out a near sob, he was so close, and with one swipe of your thumb over his head, he hit his release. His dick twitched in your hand, and ropes of cum splattered out onto the sheets. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes, spilling over as you drew out his orgasm to completion and slowed down.

“Th-thank you, mommy,” he stuttered out, slumping against you slightly.

You dragged your lips along his neck and licked that spot right behind his ear that made him shiver. “You’re welcome, pretty boy, but I’m not done.”

A sound of conflicting pleasure and alarm left Maxwell’s lips as you started pumping your hand along his shaft again, turning into a slightly strangled moan as you ground your hips up into him, starting to thrust as much as you could at this slightly awkward angle.

“F-fuck, please, mommy, too… it’s too much,” he whined.

You didn’t slow down, and you kept moving your hips. “Is it? I don’t think it is,” you told him. “You’re doing so well for me, Maxie, I know you can give me one more. You can give me one more, right?”

Maxwell just nodded, a noise of agreement struggling to leave his throat as he shut his eyes and tried to handle the intensity and overwhelmingness of the stimulation he was getting right now. You felt so good fucking up into his ass, this angle helping the toy rub against that sensitive spot inside him, but he couldn’t deny he was nearly in pain as you squeezed gently around the head of his cock. But he wasn’t so concerned with his own comfort as he was about pleasing you; he wanted to make it up to you for what he’d done earlier, he wanted to be good for you, wanted to be a good toy for you to play with, wanted to be your good pretty boy. He’d do anything for you, and in the grand scheme of things, having two orgasms in a row seemed like a fairly small thing to ask of him.

After several more excruciating minutes of you fucking up into him and stroking his cock, Maxwell was on the edge yet again. He recalled your earlier directive not to cum without permission just in time, however. “M-mommy, can I cum for you? Please, I’m so close again,” he begged, his head falling back slightly, and you could see the muscles in his neck straining.

“Oh, my pretty boy, yes, of course, cum for me again,” you said, your free hand going to run through his hair again.

Maxwell let out something between a sob and a shout, his eyes squeezing shut, and another, smaller load of cum spurted from his spent cock. More tears fell from his eyes, and you coaxed him through his second orgasm until he was spent, then let him go. He collapsed back onto you, clearly not minding that your strap on was still buried in him. You wrapped your arms around him and hushed him gently, laying kisses along his neck and shoulder.

“You did so good for me, Maxwell,” you said softly, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, mommy,” he whispered, still catching his breath and letting the tension go from his body.

“Are you doing okay?” you asked, running your fingers along his skin gently.

“Mhm,” he affirmed, nodding a bit, and you saw him smile lazily.

“Pretty boy, I have one more thing I need you to do, and then I’ll give you your nice reward for doing so well for me,” you said. “I’m going to take off this harness and put the toy in the sink so I can wash it later. Can you strip the bed for me while I do that?”

Maxwell’s eyes blinked open, and he took a deep breath, almost to steady himself to get up and do something. “Yes, mommy, I can do that,” he agreed.

“Good. I’ll be just a second,” you said, and you helped him up and off of you. He groaned as the toy slipped out of him, and you smiled a little bit at his reaction. Well, he definitely liked it. That was good. You untied his hands and set the tie on a table next to the bed to put away later. As Maxwell started on his task, you loosened the straps on the harness to take it off, then unclipped the O-ring and tossed the harness over by the box. You quickly went to the bathroom and set the toy and O-ring by the sink so you could properly clean them once you were done for the evening. By the time you got back to the bedroom, Maxwell had taken the sheets, blankets, and pillowcases off the bed and put them in a somewhat neat pile over by the door so one of you could take it right to the laundry room later.

“Thank you, Maxwell,” you said, walking over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and running your fingers through his hair. “You’ve done more than enough to get to eat me out if you’d like.”

He looked downright excited, smiling at you. “Yes, please,” he said quickly. Then he caught himself, and finished his own sentence; “mommy.”

You ruffled his hair just a little bit, letting on a more playful side of things, before you perched on the edge of the bed next to him. You grabbed his hands and tugged him gently to stand in front of you, then pulled his hands behind your back. Maxwell leaned forward and unclasped your bra, taking it off of you gently. He began kissing over your collarbone, then your breasts, sucking gently on each nipple. He was doing this reverently, still very much wanting to please you and be good for you. He kissed down your tummy to the waistband of your panties, getting down on his knees in the meantime, then gently pulled those down your legs, setting them aside with your bra. He kissed over your hips and thighs, at which point you threaded your fingers through his hair again and gently guided him forward.

Maxwell wasted no time latching onto your pussy, licking between your soaked folds and making you moan out. The activities leading up to this point had you incredibly turned on, and you likely weren’t going to last too long, but you wanted to hold out for a little while for Maxwell’s sake. He grabbed your thighs desperately, burying his face in your cunt, lapping at your wetness like it was his last meal. You gasped, tugging on his hair in approval.

“That’s it, pretty boy, just like that,” you groaned. “You’re so good with your mouth, baby, you’re gonna make me cum.”

He groaned into you at your praise, only going harder. His nose rubbed up against your clit, then his lips latched onto it and he sucked. You moaned out again, pulling his hair a little harder. Despite your best efforts, you didn’t last as long as you’d like, with his mouth expertly working your clit. Your thighs squeezed down around his head, and you grinded up into his face, drawing out your own orgasm before you let go of his head and his hair. He came up and gasped quietly for air, and you looked down at him and he looked back at you, and you both grinned.

You pulled him up from his kneeling position to kiss him, and you tasted yourself on his lips, which made you groan quietly from the back of your throat. “How about we go shower, then we can make the bed,” you said, pecking his lips again.

“That sounds good,” he agreed, and you took his hands. You stood and guided him back to the bathroom. You couldn’t help but notice he was almost limping a bit, with a hand at his lower back.

“You okay?” you asked, concerned; you knew this was the first time you’d pegged him, though it wasn’t the first time he’d been on the receiving end of some sort of anal stimulation. You hoped you hadn’t gone too hard on him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured you, nodding shortly. “Just… been a while.”

You giggled a little bit. “Fair enough.” Once you got to the shower, you turned on the warm water and waited for it to get up to temp before you both stepped in. One of the many upsides of living with this man is that his house is incredible, and the shower stalls are massive, and separate from the bathtubs. You took your time washing his hair for him, then his body, before you took care of yourself. You both then stepped out and dried off before making your way back to the bedroom to make the bed. You pulled out a fresh set of sheets, and you worked together to put on the fitted sheet, then the flat sheet, then the comforter, and split the task of putting pillowcases on the pillows. It was kind of nice to see Maxwell doing little chores like this; when you met him, he wouldn’t have done this himself, and insisted on calling one of the housekeepers he had on staff to take care of it while you two showered. It was one of the first things you knew would be included in dominating him, though it evolved a bit and you both ended up making the bed before you slept at night fairly frequently.

Once the bed was made, you crawled in with Maxwell close behind. You wrapped your arms around him and laid his head on your chest, and gently combed your fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment, leaning into your touch.

“I’m sorry I cancelled our date,” he said. “Though, I’ll warn you, if that’s what’s gonna happen every time, I might make a habit of it.” He chuckled quietly, and you laughed back.

“It’s okay,” you responded. “You definitely made it up to me. And you know you don’t have to fuck up for me to do that, right?”

He raised his eyebrows a little, almost in realization. “That’s… fair. I mean, as long as it wouldn’t be… imposing, I guess.”

You smiled a little bit more at the nervousness in his voice. “It’s not at all. I had a very good time,” you said. “I do want to ask, and I know that you continued with it without backtracking the remainder of the time, but did you like calling me mommy? Because I got the feeling it wasn’t something you meant to say at first.”

Maxwell nodded hesitantly. “I did. I don’t know how it slipped out, honestly. I guess I was in just the right headspace,” he admitted. “You have that effect on me.”

You moved your head slightly to kiss his forehead. “Well, I’m certainly not complaining, so I’ll add that to my bag of tricks, so to speak,” you said. “You did so well for me tonight. Get some rest.”

He leaned up to kiss you on the lips quickly, before settling back against your chest. “You treated me so well,” he told you, grinning. “You get some rest, too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out n say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
